User blog:WILL2468/ULMER PARK BUS ROUTES
This Blog will deal with the Ulmer Park Bus Routes. Ulmer Park Bus Depot is located in the Bensonhurst area of Kings County (Brooklyn). In the Last Blog, we dealt with the Express Bus Routes. Currenlty the X27/X37 & X28/X38 Routes operate out of the Ulmer Park Depot. As I said in the last Blog, I would change the X27 to the BM7, The X37 to the BM9, the X28 to the BM6 & the X38 to the BM8 & I would keep ALL 4 Routes in the Ulmer Park Depot. The B1 Currently goes from the 86th Street R Train Station in Bay Ridge to Kingsborough Community College in the Manhattan Beach area of Kings County (Brooklyn). My ONLY Proposal for the B1 is to extend the B1 in the Bay Ridge area. After the 86th Street R Train Station, the B1 would continue along 86th Street to Shore Parkway, turn Right on Shore Parkway & continue along Shore Parkway to the New Terminal on Shore Parkway between 71st Street & Bay Ridge Avenue, which is the Current Terminal for the B9 & B64 Bus Routes. Upon leaving the Terminal, the B1 would go around the Block (take Shore Parkway to Bay Ridge Avenue, Bay Ridge Avenue to Narrows Avenue, Narrows Avenue to 71st Road, 71st Road to Shore Parkway). The B1 would then turn Left on Shore Parkway & go along Shore Parkway back to 86th Street, turn left on 86th Street & take 86th Street to the R Train Station & then Continue along the Current Route. I propose NO CHANGES to the Current B3 Route, which goes from Bensonhurst to Bergen Beach via Avenue U. I Will Save My Proposal for the B6 & B6 LIMITED for a Later Blog. Currently the B36 goess between Sea Gate & Sheepshead Bay. I Make 1 PROPOSAL for the B36 Route. Currently the B36 Route terminates @ Nostrand Avenue & Avenue U. I Propose the B36 be Extended to the area known as The Junction, which is where Flatbush Avenue & Nostrand Avenue Meet. The B36 would Drop off, Layover & Pick-Up on Nostrand Avenue between Avenue I & Flatbush Avenue. Upon Leaving, The B36 would take Nostrand Avenue to Glenwood Avenue, turn Left on Glenwood Avenue, take Glenwood Avenue to Flatbush Avenue, Turn Left on Flatbush Avenue, Take Flatbush Avenue to Nostrand Avenue, Turn Right on Nostrand Avenue. It would then continue along Nostrand Avenue along it's current Route. I make NO Proposals to the Current B64 Route which goes from Bay Ridge to Coney Island. The B74 Currently goes between Coney Island & Sea Gate. I make 1 Proposal that the B74 be EXTENDED from Coney Island to Sheephead Bay. The B74 would go along Stillwell Avenue to Neptune Avenue, Neptune Avenue to Emmons Avenue, Emmons Avenue to Knapp Street & Knapp Street to the Current B4 Terminal in Sheepshead Bay. Upon leaving Sheepshead Bay, The B74 would follow the Current B4 to Emmons Avenue & then go along Emmons Avenue & Neptune Avenue to Stillwell Avenue to Coney Island & then Continue along the Current Route to Sea Gate. Category:Blog posts